


Make Love Like No Ones Judging

by SereneCalamity



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth On Top, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Rio On His Knees For Beth, Smut and Feels, because hell yes, because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: In that moment, Beth wasn't anyone but a woman standing in front of a man.





	Make Love Like No Ones Judging

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so...I haven't watched all of this series, sort of just bits and pieces, but I adore these two. I haven't read any fanfiction about them, but I definitely need to. Thought I would add my own little bit in...This is canon-divergence, I guess, but I don't know where from, I just wanted to write something a little smutty. This isn't edited yet!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which is from Like No Ones Watching by Molly Sanden.

Beth Boland didn't remember the last time she had felt like this.

Like her entire body was on fire, every nerve had come alive.

His fingers trailed down her arm and it felt like waves of heat were left behind in the place that he had just touched.

_Tell them we were making love._

She wasn't sure when these feelings had woken up inside her toward Rio, but she knew when she actually became aware of them.

That day in the parking lot.

She had never imagined Rio saying those words.

But he had, and she'd been touching herself to them ever since.

On top of the heated looks, and the pursed lips, and the rough words, and—

"Come back to me, Elizabeth," Rio whispered against her ear as his fingers hooked underneath the lace of the top she was wearing.

He didn't pull it down, just touched the soft skin underneath it, waiting for her to the make the next move.

So Beth moved, pressing herself backwards, her behind pressing into his crotch.

Beth felt his exhale against her neck and shoulder.

And then a shudder ran through her as his hands shifted the lace of her top, letting it slide down her arm, leaving her shoulder bare, and Rio leaned forward to kiss the spot.

Then he did it again and again and again.

The more kisses, the wetter they got, as Rio's tongue touched her skin.

Beth shivered again and then she felt a little huff of breath against the back of her shoulder, as though Rio had let out a laugh, and part of her wanted to spin around and ask what was so amusing, while the other part of her didn't want to move, didn't want to break this moment, didn't want to risk him moving awa.

It moved slowly, and yet way too fast for Beth's taste.

Rio undressed her slowly, kissing every inch that was revealed from underneath her clothes, and when she was standing naked and he was still full clothed, her turned her around to face him.

In all the years with her husband, she had never felt so exposed.

Not naked.

Exposed.

Completely visable to the person in front of her.

Dean Boland had never looked at her in the way that Rio was, and he had never  _known_  her the way that Rio did, even in the short time that they had known each other.

Beth's whole body was covered in goosebumps, and her breathing was coming out in sharp, raspy breaths that echoed through the room as she looked at Rio through her eyelashes.

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her cheek, then her chin, then lightly her lower lip.

She sucked her breath in sharply through her teeth as his hand skimmed lightly over her shoulders and then down her sides, against the globes over her incredible breasts and then...

And then...

Beth's eyes rolled back into her head as Rio  _dropped to his knees_.

Right there.

On the ground.

Her head fell backward as Rio leaned forward and, without any fussing around, leaned forward and pressed his tongue between the folds of her sex, and licked a long strip from bottom to top.

Beth's legs gave out, and the only reason she didn't crumple to the ground was because Rio's hands came up to grip her hips, pushing her back a little so that she was leaning against the edge of her dressing table.

And then his tongue laved over her again.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had someone pay attention to her down there, for  _her_  pleasure, not theirs.

His.

She was definitely thinking of Dean.

Dean hadn't gone down on her in  _so_  long, and even when he had, it hadn't been this good.

Beth tried to mentally shake her head, because she really didn't want to think about her soon-to-be ex-husband right now.

She came not once, but twice, and each time she had, Rio had let out a growl, and she had felt it roll through her.

Beth's whole body was shaking as Rio got back to his feet, pressing himself against her and kissing her firmly on the mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue as his calloused hands moved over her.

She wasn't  _anyone else_  right now.

She wasn't a forgotten, thrown-to-the-side wife.

She wasn't the older, more responsible sister.

She wasn't the patient, perfect mother.

She was a woman that a man adored, and was not holding back in showing her.

"Can you take your clothes off now?" Beth asked, and she could barely recognise her voice.

Rio smiled at him as he pulled back, leaning forward once to nudge his nose gently against hers before he stepped away again and undressed quickly, leaving his clothes in a pile, on top of hers.

Beth wished that there was more light, so that she could see him better, but on second though, she was actually pretty sure she wouldn't be able to handle it with the lights on.

She could  _feel_  his eyes, and he knew that he was drinking in every detail he could, and even in the puddles of moonlight that was falling through her open curtains, and if she could actually see him, she was pretty sure she would pass out.

Maybe next time.

 _Next_  time?

She couldn't think about that either now.

"Elizabeth," she heard Rio again and he lifted his eyebrows at her as she blinked at him, and there was a small smile on his, sort of amused. " _Mami_ , stop floating away in them clouds. Stay here with me."

Beth's stomach flipped and her skin tightened, everything in her _entire life_  blanked out and that was all she could hear.

 _Mami_.

 _Elizabeth_.

 _Stay here with me_.

She initiated the next kiss, pushing her full weight against him and she felt him take a step back.

Then again and again, until he stopped with a jerk and she knew that he had hit the bed.

She wasn't sure what way they were doing things—it had been strictly missionary, under the covers, lights off for the past...Twelve years or so—and then Rio leaned in, kissing her cheek and tilting his head to the side so that he could look down and meet her eyes.

"Want you on top of me," Rio told her softly and Beth's body jerked at the remark.

Rio's smirk deepened, leaning in and kissing her neck, just under her ear, and Beth's breathing got heavy again, even though she had just managed to get it back under control.

He got onto the bed, laying back on the duvet cover and pillows as though he was there everyday, as though he belonged there, as though he was the one waiting on her, and raised an eyebrow at Beth.

She climbed on top, not even thinking about trying to act sexy, because all she was trying to do was keep her arms and legs from giving out as she crawled up and over his body.

Beth crouched over Rio, her knees on either side of his hips and her arms braced on either side of his head, and her eyes followed as Rio's tongue ran along his lower lip.

Then he was reaching up, kissing her, his hands all over her.

Her back, her shoulders, her arms, and then reaching down and smoothing over her ass, giving it a squeeze and making whimper into his mouth.

At some point, he must have taken a condom out of his pocket or his wallet before he had gotten onto the bed, because while one hand was tangled in her hair and scratching lightly at her scalp and making her back bow, the other hand reached for it and picked it up.

Rio pulled back from kissing her to rip the corner off the condom and taking it out of it's wrapper.

If Beth's hands weren't shaking so much, she would have offered to put it on herself.

"Come on,  _mami_ ," Rio whispered, reaching up to kiss her once more before laying back down on the pillows, his hands resting gently on her hips. "Let me feel you."

Beth shivered again before lifting herself up, so that she was on her knees, and one of Rio's hands moved to her breast, cupping it, squeezing it, flicking the nipple and making Beth let out another whimper.

She lifted herself up on shaky thighs, reaching between her legs and gripping Rio for the first time, feeling him hot and hard and heavy in her hand.

She let out a moan the moment Rio entered her, and as she slid down slowly, taking him inside her heat, feeling him fill every inch of here.

Rio let out a groan, his hands on her hips again, keeping still underneath as she seated herself down fully on him, biting down hard on his bottom lip but keeping his eyes open, forcing them to stay that way so he could drink in all of the woman on top of him.

Beth began moving when she was ready, lifting and falling slowly, guided by Rio's hands on her hips.

The first time Rio rolled his hips up to meet hers, she let out a moan that was so loud she would have ordinarily been embarassed.

But Rio's hands tightened after her moan, in response to it, and it made her jerk upwards.

" _Shit_ ," Rio murmured and he rolled his hips up again.

They set a rhythm, a little falting at first, but then Beth stopped trying to control the pace, let Rio take over and set how fast or slow they were going.

At first it was slow, making her toes curl as she ached for more.

But then it started to get faster, and Rio's hands were firmer on her hips, and her ass was ccoming down hard on his thighs, and slapping sounds of their bodies coming together filling the room, and Beth's whole body just felt as though it was going to dissolve into a liquid on the ground.

He felt  _perfect_.

And he was looking at her like  _she_  was perfect.

Beth had never come from actually having someone inside her, there had always needed to be something else.

But she came for Rio.

And he could obviously feel her like a vice around him, because he let out a shout and thrust into harder as he came, thumbs pressing bruises into her pale skin.

Afterwards, he held her, under the covers.

She had never thought that he would be the kind to snuggle after sex, but she was apparently wrong about that as well.

"Sleep now, Elizabeth," Rio pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder. "We'll talk tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
> Twitter: CalamitySerene


End file.
